The Big four: New year, new girl
by Hannananaannana
Summary: New year means new things, new people. Merida DunBroch, "Hiccup" Haddock and Jack Overland have been through crap together and will always be together. Soon new girl Rapunzel Corona moves to there school and adds on to there trio and makes it the big four. With Rapunzel's new friends a lot can happen including fights, parties, love and dark secrets. Big four Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

Jack sat on the faded blue couch in his living room looking out the window. The view was pretty good but he wished for a better place than this rundown old apartment. His music was on as load as his ears could handle. He was thinking about tomorrow, school was starting again tomorrow.  
>It was the Christmas holidays and jack had to admit it was pretty crap. Jack wasn't ugly, in fact he was the opposite. He had an angular face with cold but beautiful blue eyes. He had three lob piercings on one ear, two on the other with a conch piercing next to them and an eyebrow piercing.<br>The one thing that stood out the most on him was his white hair. It was an accident but it ended up looking really cool.  
>Sure he stood out but that was the way he liked it. He looked at the time on his phone, 12:37. He knew he'd never get to sleep.<br>Soon he heard a large bang on the front door. "Shit". There was more banging. Then there was load shout. "WOULD YOU OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" It was his uncle Pitch.  
>jack's mum died when he was 5, his dad soon took off leaving him and his sister, Emma, behind. Pitch had taken care of them ever since.<br>Soon after they got into a car crash and Emma died while Pitch was driving drunk. Let's just say pitch has never been sober since.  
>He got up and unlocked the door and let Pitch in. Pitch stumbled in pushing Jack away. "Looks like you've had fun," he said with an eyebrow raised. "Shut up dickhead" With pleasure, Jack thought. Pitch clumsily made it over to the kitchen and opened up the fridge.<br>"Where the hell is the food!?", he yelled as he started searching through the fridge and then the cupboard. "You need to go buy some"  
>"No, I told you to go buy it. You little shit". Jack looked at him as if he had two heads. "No you didn't.."<br>"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he said as he slapped him across the face. Pitch pulled out his wallet "Look there's forty bucks"  
>Actually it was thirty but Jack was just surprised he had money.<br>"Now tomorrow there better be food here or your sleeping up the fucking river, GET OUT OF MY FUCKING FACE!"  
>Jack left for his room while massaging his face. "Have fun in hell" he said under his breath. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" Jack smirked.<br>"You heard me", he said back as he walked into his room. Pitch narrowed his eyes and clenched his hands in anger.  
>"Oh your gonna regret that"<p>

-::-::-::-::-

All the lights started going out one by one downstairs and then Merida heard her mother walk up stairs. She smiled to herself.  
>Finally, she thought. She got up out of bed and switched her lamp on. She rubbed her eyes and stretched.<br>She went to her cupboard and threw on a T-shirt with some band on it, ripped jeans, dark blue converse and her favourite leather jacket.  
>She grabbed her gym bag and checked everything was in there. "Crap my phone". She grabbed it from her bead side table and checked the time. 1:45. Before she left she had a look at herself. She had long red hair that was impossible to brush out cause it was so curly.<br>Her nose was small and was spotted with freckles, her face was round and she had light aqua-blue eyes.  
>She had two piercings on each lob and septum noes ring in the shape of a horseshoe.<br>The only reason her parent's let her get it was because it was easy to hide. She sighed and wished she was better looking. "Can't get any better".  
>She made sure she had everything once more, turned her light off and left without making a sound.<p>

-::-::-::-::-

The old overgrown park was dark and full of noises. The only light there was an old light post in the middle of the park.  
>Hiccup walked through the park until he came to a tree line. He started walking slowly down the slope to where he could see a girl sitting.<br>He smirked to himself. He crept as close as possible and then he jumped, scaring the girl with a large scream. She bolted up with a scared expression. "Hiccup!" she punched him in the arm playfully. "Not funny" She had a cross look on her face. Hiccup just laughed. "Oh my God I got you good!" Soon she started giggling and shook her head. Hiccup's laughter soon melted away when he noticed what was in here hand.  
>He looked at her with concern "Merida, you need to stop" She closed her eyes and looked away. A cigarette was burning in her hand.<br>"I know, I know it's bad but I'm smoking a lot less" Hiccup grabbed the cigarette, threw it on the ground and stomped it out.  
>She looked mad but secretly she was grateful. "Please don't tell Jack, if he found out it would be hell" He thought and then sighed.<br>"Okay, only if it stops. I've lost a lot of people; I can't lose you as well" He looked down at the ground sadly. She hugged him.  
>"I'll stop, for you and Jack" He smiled at her. "Thanks" She smiled back and looked at his green eyes.<br>His auburn hair was shaggy and was usually in his eyes. He was skinny and only a bit taller then her.  
>He wore a green jumper, brown jeans and a grey beanie. They both sat down and looked at the houses in front of them and beyond that the city. Finally Merida spoke "I really don't want to go to school tomorrow, it's gonna be shit and I have to put up with you, jack and bitchy Astrid"<br>Hiccup looked away awkwardly. She realised what she just said. "I'm so sorry! I forgot about you and her, you know together.  
>I wasn't thinking and you know I hate her, she hates me so.." Hiccup laughed a bit "No it's alright! God I've missed your accent"<br>She giggled, she hated though. "No were not together anymore" She looked at him puzzled "what do you mean? Your not together?"  
>"Yeah she dumped me on Tuesday" Her eyes widened "why the hell didn't you tell me! I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you, I mean.."<br>"No stop being sorry, it was gonna be either me or her" She looked at the ground "oh". Hiccup stared at her smiling.  
>She's so gorgeous and hot too, he thought. Way out of my league though. Her eyes brightened and she reached for her bag.<br>"Now I know you don't smoke but would you mind having a drink with me?" She pulled out a bottle of vodka. Hiccup smiled.  
>"Hell yes! I need that for tomorrow" They both took sips one at a time, not caring how much they drank.<br>She leaned on his shoulder and told him all the stuff she had done that week. Hiccup listened and laughed.  
>He started talking about his holiday, how his dog, Toothless, almost ruined there Christmas tree. She burst out laughing at the story.<br>She stared at him. How the hell are we friends? He's so hot and I'm, like, shit, she thought. Merida finally looked at the time.  
>"Shit! I have to get back home before my Dad get's up for work" Hiccup looked a bit sad.<br>"Oh right, fuck, my dad will be getting up soon too" he slapped himself. "Yeah they get up really early don't they?"  
>"They do,I should head back too. Hey we should do this more often" She thought for a second and then nodded.<br>"Yeah we should, tomorrow night okay?" He nodded "I'll try" They hugged and Merida kissed his cheek. He went red. "What was that?" She went red. "Sorry couldn't help it" She turned around, started walking home with one hand on her bag and the other holding the almost empty bottle.  
>She turned her head. "I'll see you later, Hiccup". He got a glimpse of her face before she turned her head back.<br>Her curly hair following her with a bounce. Jesus Christ she is gorgeous, he thought.  
>As soon as he stoped staring at her ass, he turned around and started heading home.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there! Sorry this took forever to post because i had a lot on my plate this week. if you do not like the story tell me why so i can improve. If you like it, please tell me. Anyway hope you enjoy!**

Rapunzel woke up in a cold sweat screaming. She breathed heavily as she realised it was just a nightmare. It sure didn't fell like just a nightmare though. These nightmares would come and go, some worse than others. She started talking to herself to calm down.  
>"Its just a 's not coming back to hurt me. How can she? She's in prison for gods sake!"<br>She realised that was a bit weird to talk to herself but it some how worked. Her heartbeat went back to normal. She sighed.  
>She looked over to her desk and there was Pascal in his home staring at her with one eye. She giggled at him. She got up and sat at her desk.<br>"Looks like I'm not the only one who's up" He looked at her sideways and started making his way up a roc to sit under the heat lamp.  
>Pascal was a chameleon and was mainly green but would change colour from time to time. Rapunzel loved him a lot.<br>She looked at her phone. 2:47. "I'll never get back to sleep now" Rapunzel moaned. "I need some water anyway"  
>She walked out of her bedroom and down the hallway. At the end of the hallway was the kitchen and then the lounge room.<br>She grabbed a glass and filled it up from the tap. It felt nice down her dry throat. As she was drinking she noticed her mom was in the lounge room. She was asleep on their purple couch with her art book in her hand and her pencil case had fallen on the floor with coloured pencils spilled everywhere. Rapunzel smiled at her. She put her cup in the sink and walked over to her. She picked up the pencils and put them in the case.  
>She then grabbed a blanket that was on the end of the couch and pulled it over her mom. She tucked her in and then carefully took her art book.<br>It was a drawing of a humming bird that looked amazing. The colours of it's feathers were bright, beautiful and some what tropical.  
>Rapunzel looked at it carefully then looked at her mom. She felt like slapping herself with the drawing.<br>The colours of the humming bird were the same colours as her hair. It was her mom and Rapunzel loved it.  
>Her mom, Ana, was quite beautiful with eyes that looked purple. Her hair was short and and colourful, making her stand out from the crowd.<br>Rapunzel put down the book and went down the hallway straight to there art room with the desire to paint.  
>Inside there were canvases everywhere, on the wall and floor, all different sizes.<br>They were all painted in different colours and pictures but all beautiful.  
>She went to the cupboard and in there on the shelves were coloured paint, paintbrushes and palettes.<br>She grabbed what she needed and put it all down on the bench. She took a plain canvas from the corner and sat it on the easel.  
>She stared at it for a minute in thought. She smiled and picked up a pencil to start drawing the outline.<br>She drew carefully and after she had finished she picked up the paint and squirted it onto the palette.  
>She looked at the colours and stuck her paintbrush in the yellow-gold and danced the colour from her paintbrush to the canvas.<p>

-::-::-::-::-

By 6:03 She had painted two canvases. Her nightie had paint all over it, so did her face and hair but she didn't care.  
>She was happy and impressed by her artwork. She had painted a flower that looked like a lily but wasn't.<br>It was mainly yellow-gold but it also had pinks and purples in it. It was amazing to look at.  
>The next one she painted had almost finished was a painting of a girl with long blond hair who was sitting in a tree staring up at the sky.<br>There were thousands floating lights, lanterns, in the sky flying there way to the stars.  
>The painting made you wish you were there with the girl watching those lanterns. She sat both the painting against the wall to dry.<br>She cleaned up the palette, paintbrush and put the paints away. She needed a shower but her stomach thought it would be better if it were full.  
>So she went off to the kitchen. She walked in to see her mom making herself some toast. She was surprised but happy she was awake.<br>She smiled at her. "Morning Punzel. Not sleep well?" Rapunzel shock her head. "No no, I ah, just got up early and painted for a bit"  
>Rapunzel was not good at lying to her mom. Ana looked at her sideways but went along with it with a nod. "Would you like some toast?" "Yes please" Rapunzel went to the fridge and got out the jam and apple-mango juice.<br>She pored herself a cup and didn't bother asking her mom because she already had a cup of coffee.  
>"After breakfast you should probably go have a shower unless you want to go for your first day looking like a paint bomb"<br>Rapunzel laughed and thought she did look like one. "Yeah, I probably should. Are you excited for your first day too?"  
>Ana nodded excitedly as she bit into her toast. "Yes I am really excited, I just hope they like me and my art"<br>"Oh come on everyone likes you! You'll be fine and besides I'll be in some of your art classes so at least you know one of your students"  
>Ana tilted her head at her. "It does kind of help that you're my daughter" Ana giggled and Rapunzel laughed.<br>Rapunzel thought about her mom as she ate her toast. She was so happy she was her mom and she couldn't ask for anyone else.  
>Thank you mom for everything, she thought as she finished up her toast.<p>

-::-::-::-::-

Rapunzel looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing an over size purple jumper with a sun on it, black and white striped leggings and pink high top converse. She decided to leave her hair out so I was kind of like another layer. Her hair fell past her but and was golden-blonde.  
>Her bright green eyes shone with happiness. Though was really nervous but she was more excited. It was a new start.<br>She found her bag and put all her books, pencil case and her P.E uniform inside. She checked herself in the mirror and made sure she looked all right. She then walked down to the front door to find her mom standing there waiting. "You already?" She nodded excitedly. "As ready as I'll ever be"  
>Her mom looked at her outfit. "You look really cute" Rapunzel looked at hers.<br>She wore a white shirt, green leggings, a pink scarf and a bright aqua jacket. "I love your outfit too" Ana smiled warmly.  
>"Thank you. Now let's go already" Ana jumped up and down excitedly before they walked out the door. Rapunzel loved their car.<br>It was a light blue bug. It was so different from everyone else's so she always knew it was hers.  
>The car had been fixed up so it looked modern on the inside.<br>She jumped in and as soon as her mom turned the car on she plugged in her phone and put on her music.  
>"Oh my god I love this song! What is it called? Umm" "Oh it's Bang Bang and I love it to"<br>Usually your mom should say something negative about a song like "Bang Bang" but Rapunzel's was different.  
>As they started driving Ana listened to Rapunzel. She was better then any of those singers hands down.<br>Ana started saying the rap and Rapunzel loved how good she was at rapping. She thought about what the day would be like.  
>She was worried that it would be like her old school but she was still excited for her first day. Let's just say it was a new start to an amazing year.<p>

**Well I hope you liked it. Next chapter will come a lot sooner. Hannananaannana out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jack walked down the hallway trying to get to his locker. He was getting shoved by people trying to get to somewhere, which hurt and made him wince. Pitch defiantly gave him a lesson but it wasn't a fair one.

There were new kids everywhere trying to find their lockers and classrooms.

The popular kids were all standing together making out with each other, talking gossip and making fun of some of the new kids. Jack shook his head in disgust.

Everyone knew who he was. The white hair and piercings didn't help. He saw a bunch of girls staring and pointing at him.

He winked at them and watched them melt into giggles. He wasn't looking where he was going and got pushed over by some jock. "Watch it frosty"

He was on the ground on his hands and knees in pain. Got to act normal, people will get suspicious, he thought. He got up slowly and started walking again to his locker. Jack finally got there and put his books in and checked his timetable.

It was Pre Calculus up first. He grabbed a random book, his laptop and pencil case. As he was locking up his locker he heard a noise next to him. He turned around and his jaw dropped at what he saw.

There was a girl, really pretty girl, trying to pick up all her papers and bag that she dropped.

She had long blonde hair and a slim figure. "Here let me help," he offered as he started picking up papers. On them were timetables, classroom numbers and teachers names. "Thank you so much. I was.." Her words trailed off as she looked at him.

His icy-blue eyes made her feel like she just froze to a piece of ice. He was tall and his white hair stood out on him the most. His piercings gave him a punk look which made him even more good looking.

"Well um I'm Jack, Jack Overland. You new here?" The girl realised she was still alive.

"Ah yeah I am new here and I'm Rapunzel Corona"

"Weird name but I like it" Rapunzel looked a bit surprised. "Really? Everyone hated it at my old school. I got, well, bullied. But now I've moved to a new home and this school with my new mom. She got a job here and is now the new art teacher"

Jack looked at her interested. "New mom? Did something happen?" Already he cared for her.

She felt a bit awkward. "Umm, I would rather not talk about it. Maybe some other time?" He seemed disappointed.

"Oh sorry, getting a bit pushy. Just letting you know you might not want to stick around me if you don't want to get bullied. Most of the guys around here hate me" She looked sadly at him. "No I wouldn't leave you because of that. Besides you're the first guy who's ever been nice to me like this"

"Really?"

"Well.." Her voice got trailed off by the sound of the bell. "Shit, first period." She looked annoyed.

"Sorry I'll talk better if you want" She shook her head quickly. "No it's not that I just can't read this timetable"

"Oh I can help with that" He studied the timetable carefully. "You've got Pre Calculus with me. Here I'll walk with you." He was happy she was in his class and so was she. "Thanks"

"No problem" They walked together as they pushed past other kids trying to get to their first class. A bunch of popular kids pushed passed them not caring and almost knocking Rapunzel over. Jack quickly grabbed her waist, not letting her fall. Her cheeks went red.

"Almost got run over there Blondie" She got balanced and looked at him weirdly. "Blondie? Seriously?"

"It kinda felt right" She smiled. She already had a friend and first period hadn't even started. She soon heard a large yell coming down the hallway.

"JAACCKKK YOU SURVIVED" There was a girl with red curly hair and a strong Scottish accent running down the hallway towards them. "Hey Merida. How the hell do you run that fast?"

Merida breathed heavily. "Actually the question is, how slow is Hiccup?" Who the hell is Hiccup? Rapunzel thought to herself."Well his leg doesn't help" Soon she saw a guy with green eyes and shaggy auburn hair pushing past people to try and get to them.

"Hey Jack! How's life been?" He puffed loudly as he tried to catch his breath. "It's pretty good" Jack was a master at lying sadly.

Rapunzel spoke up. "Umm hi, I'm Rapunzel Corona" She waved warmly at them. Jack widened his eyes at her. "Crap sorry I forgot to introduce you and double crap cause we are late for Calculus"

"So are we" Merida said pointing at herself and then Hiccup. The four of them ran down the hallway, pushing past people and trying not to kill anyone. "Sorry I should have introduced me self but I guess you already know that me name is Merida, Merida DunBroch" She spoke as if she wasn't even running "And I'm Hiccup Haddock. I don't even know how I got that nick name but it's just stuck"

Rapunzel already liked them both. She couldn't wait to sit down at lunch and talk to them. "Well it's great to meet you guys"

They made it to the classroom to find the teacher walking slowly down the hallway. "Thank God he's slow" Jack said with all walked in and sat at the back corner. "This lesson is going to be so much fun, you know? I feel it in my soul" Hiccup spoke sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"Thanks king of sarcasm" Merida said as she punched him playfully.

"So what school did you come from Rapunzel?" Rapunzel cringed. "Ah Torre state school" Jacks stared at her, Hiccup rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I played against them in volleyball, them wee motherfuckers. Lets just say they're the reason I'm not allowed to play volley ball anymore" Rapunzel laughed because she knew her old school would do something like that.

"Why did you have to go to such a shit school?" Jack asked worryingly. Rapunzel opened her mouth to say something but closed it when the teacher walked in.

"Here we go" Jack whispered to Rapunzel.

The whisper gave her goose bumps for some reason. The teacher didn't bother to introduce himself or any of the new students, which made Rapunzel happy. She hated having to stand in front of everyone, let alone talk.

She could now get a good look at the three of them.

Hiccup had grey jacket over a green shirt and light blue jeans. She noticed something about his leg. It seemed skinnier then the other. Hiccup noticed her looking at his leg. He lent over and pulled up his jeans. Rapunzel looked a bit shocked.

He had a fake leg. No wonder he was slow. He mouthed accident to her and she mouthed back sorry. He shrugged as if it didn't bother him. It did though.

She looked over at Merida. She had on a leather jacket and a band shirt, which read Arctic Monkeys printed boldly in white. Some bleached shorts, fish net stockings, combat boots ad her horseshoe piercing toped it off perfectly. Merida looked intimating if she wanted to be but mainly she was really pretty, some might say hot.

Rapunzel noticed that she was staring at Hiccup. She looked at Hiccup and then back to her.

She officially shipped them both in her mind and went on to look at Jack.

Jack had a bored look on his face as they were taking notes. He had on a black jacket with a blue jumper underneath, skinny jeans and a black beanie.

His piercings made him look tough but Rapunzel knew on the inside he was a really sweet guy, bad but sweet. Rapunzel thought she stopped starring at Jack and actually get some work done.

-::-::-::-::-

That bell sounded like angles singing in hell. The teacher dismissed them all. Rapunzel packed up her stuff and pulled out her timetable.

"Hey Jack what do I have now?" Jack did his best not to laugh. "Good luck, you've got Spanish. I've got Health now."

Merida came over and linked arms with Rapunzel. "Don't worry lass, I've got that shit langue to. What you got Hiccup?"

"I have marketing, so you guys have a lot of fun and I'll go bash my head against my locker. See ya guys later" They waved back and said bye. Jack had to go too.

"I'll see you two at lunch okay?" They both nodded. "Under them stairs?" Merida asked. "Yeah defiantly, see you later" He made his way down the hallway and soon disappeared from sight.

"C'mon Blondie, Spanish is this way" They made there way down the hall to their next class. "You don't mind me calling you that right?" "Not unless you like me calling you read haired lass?" Merida laughed. "Oh that is perfect, that's a deal me friend" Rapunzel giggled.

"So under what stairs?"

"Oh yeah it's just the place where we usually hang out without anyone bothering us" Rapunzel understood why. She would usually hide out at the library and read all lunch.

"Sounds nice. You guys mind if I come? Because if you don't it's alright I can go.."Merida cut her off.

"Of course you can! Your our friend, my friend, there's no buts to that" Rapunzel smiled at her. She was so glad she was friends with Merida. "Thanks red haired lass" They both laughed

"No problem. Now let's go learn what Dora already taught us"

**Hey there! I'll try to post earlier more often.  
>Hope you enjoyed and please review so i know if you guys like my stories or not.<br>Hannananaannana out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there! This chapter is a bit longer than usual. I wanted to try writing more, so more words or fine the way it is? There is bullying in this chapter so if you are offended please stop reading. Hope you like it!**

After Spanish and English, Rapunzel was half way through the day already. She was surprised how fast the day was going.

She was her locker when she ran into Jack. Literally.

"Whoa sorry! So you've survived so far?" He smirked. "Actually it wasn't that bad. I'm alright at Spanish and English was alright even though none of you were there but I met a girl called Elsa and she was really nice"

"Oh yeah Elsa's fun, her sisters in sophomore and speaking of her there she is" Rapunzel turned around to find a girl with two long plats kissing a tall, blonde headed boy. Rapunzel's smile fell. That's what I want more than anything Rapunzel thought.

"They're really cute"

"Yeah that's Anna and Kristoff. She's a lot better with him, what am I saying there meant to be together! After all the crap she got from Hans." Rapunzel looked puzzled. "Whose Hans?" Jack breathed heavily "A dickhead. He acted like he was prince charming to Anna but he only was with her for, well..." They heard someone behind them. "Sex"

It was Elsa.

"Hello again" "Hey Elsa, long time no see" She smiled at them both. She had on blue jeans, a black long sleeve shirt and a gold necklace that had a blue gem on it . Elsa continued on the story.

"They almost did it but when Anna realised she basically punched him in the nose and ran home to me. Han's is to scared to even talk to me, let alone her and I don't think he'll be with anyone again. Well at least not here"

Elsa held a strong pose; just looking at her you knew she was powerful. Her hair was a very light blonde, almost white and her eyes were as blue as Jack's.

"You're a really good sister. I wish I had one like you" Rapunzel did want one a lot.

"Thanks but just letting you know there not as amazing as everyone says. They annoy the crap out of you, you annoy the crap out of them, you fight with each other and shit but then there's a thing were you have to love them no matter what"Rapunzel looked surprised.

"Don't worry though. Best friends are just as close. I have to go now. See you guys some other time" She walked of down the hall to a girl with long black hair who looked like she had Indian heritage.

"Who's that?" Rapunzel asked wanting to know other people at school. Jack looked where she was pointing.

"Oh that's Jasmine. She's nice and knows her music well, which instantly makes us friends. What about you, what music do you like?"

"Well I only just got my phone and I haven't really been able to listen to music before then so I just listen to popular music" Jack nodded. Never listened to music before? Jack thought. "Well look out for Merida cause she'll give you an education on our kind of music."

Rapunzel smiled and nodded. "I don't mind, to be honest I want to know other music. I don't want to be like everyone else"

Her green eyes shone and her smile made Jack feel okay, safe. "So where's the cafeteria?" Jack took a second to think back to the real world. "Ah it's just up here. We can get our lunch and then go to the stares. Sound good?" Rapunzel nodded. "Yep"

They walked down the hall towards the cafeteria. Then for some reason everyone started moving to the sides.

"What's going on?" Rapunzel was confused. "It's the popular bitches and their queen" He rolled his eyes and moved to one side of the hall pulling Rapunzel by her hand behind him.

They held hands for the first time. Her hand was warm, small and soft. Rapunzel felt blood rush to her cheeks. Please don't let go Jack thought. She didn't.

They saw four girls walking down the hall as if it was the red carpet. "That's Aurora, Snow, Belle and Cindy. Belle and Cindy aren't bad but Snow doesn't have the guts to be a bitch to your face so she does it over facebook, twitter and somehow she finds your number and will never shut the fuck up. Aurora does that to but she also does it to your face. It doesn't help that their boyfriends are jocks"

Aurora had a smug but beautiful smile on her face that made Rapunzel want to slap it off. They all wore expensive clothing and bags. Aurora looked over at Jack and raised an eyebrow. No wonder guys fall for her Jack thought.

She looked at Rapunzel and made a face. "Eww, who the fuck are you?"

Jacks fist clenched. "Rapunzel" She said boldly.

"Question what the hell are you wearing?" Rapunzel's face fell. It's happening again Rapunzel thought.

"Question why the fuck does it matter to you?" Aurora rolled her eyes. "Wasn't asking you frost"

"It's Jack and you of all people should know that"

"Oh shut up" It was snow. "No one cares Snowflake" They started arguing louder and louder. People started to stare and point. This is why Rapunzel moved schools, to get away from this.

If this is going to me happen where ever I go, I'll just have to put up with it she thought. They were still arguing.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled out of anger. It felt good though.

Everyone stared at her, even Jack. "Nobody cares what the hell I'm wearing okay? So why don't you just go to wherever the hell your going and we'll leave, okay?" Rapunzel grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him to the cafeteria. Belle took Aurora and Snow by the hand and did the same.

-::-::-::-::-

"You didn't have to stand up for me. I've done it my whole life" It was true Rapunzel had been. She grabbed chocolate milk and put it on her tray.

"It's okay I wanted to. I hate them so fucking much"

"Oi language! Wouldn't want your parents to hear that now would you?" It was a cafeteria lady.

"Lucky for me Mrs they can't really hear me. Mom's dead and the other is somewhere else" Rapunzel almost dropped her tray. She didn't expect him to be so open about that. The Cafeteria lady rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I don't need the drama. Get out of here, Next!" They both walked out of the noisy cafeteria and turned left to walk down the stairs.

"I'm sorry. About your parents"

Jack looked away from her. "It's okay. I was young so I only remember bits about my mom. cancer took her and quite frankly I don't care about my Dad. He ran off after that"

Rapunzel felt like crying, she didn't know that he was like her.

"My parent's died in a car crash when I was a baby. After that a woman called Gothel adopted me. Stuff happened and near the end of last year my new mum Ana adopted me. So here I am now"

Jack felt like an idiot. "Sorry I shouldn't have brought it up"

"No it's okay. It's my story, it's who I am"

"So what kind of stuff happened?" Rapunzel's face fell. She really didn't want to talk about any of that. She was thankful to hear Merida's Scottish accent. "Hey guys! What took ya so long?"

"Aurora and her bitches" Merida's eyebrows narrowed and her fists clenched "Oh they are fucked up in there wee brains they are"

"Yeah there first impression on me wasn't a good one" Rapunzel shook her head. "Have ya guys seen Hiccup?" Rapunzel looked at Jack. "Actually no I haven't, not since calculus"

Rapunzel talked with worry in her voice. Not as much as Merida though. "Yeah me either. Of course you would be worried right Merida?" He had a smirk across his face.

Merida's face went red. "Shut the fuck up you"

"Oh so I was right. You do like him!" Rapunzel was glad she knew. "Not a word, Promise?" Merida extended her pinkie towards Rapunzel. They both pinkie promised like children. "I promise, and I never ever break my promises"

Then there where noises coming from the stairs, sounded like people running. "Did the bell go already?"

Man if it did go I'm deaf Jack thought. It wasn't the bell. Hiccup was running down the stairs towards them. "Hiccup what's with the running?"

He stoped running to catch his breath. "Snotlout and friends" He was holding his arm in pain. "They're dead" Merida took off her jacket and threw it on the ground. Jack rolled his eyes. "You two take a seat" Jack ran up the stairs after Merida.

"With pleasure" Hiccup sat down massaging his shoulder.

"Who are they and why did they hurt you?" Rapunzel sat down next to sighed.

"Snotlout is a jock and loves Astrid. Astrid and I went out for almost seven months, maybe more. I thought I loved her but I didn't, I was just upset about shit at home and hought being with her would make it better. Anyway she found out and dumped me about two weeks ago"

He looked upset and sore. She could have sworn his eyes where shinning green. She shook her head as if she was imagining it.

"Snotlout found out and tried to bash me along with the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. I got away in time, i would of had two peg legs. I'm just happy Dagur wasn't here. He's another jock"

Rapunzel checked out his arm. "I'm sorry all this is happening to you" Hiccup kind of laughed. "

This isn't even the surface of it all" Hiccup stared somewhere and thought. So much shit. Can't something good happen to me, you know, for once in my life? Hiccup thought.

A few minuets later they heard Merida's voice coming down the stares. The accent was a give away.

"Crap Ruffnut can punch really hard if she wants to, and to think we were friends only a few weeks ago but I guess her and Astrid are best friends so of course she would have a grudge on Hiccup for all the shit that happened. Guess that also means she hates us now. Lucky Snow wasn't there to record all that. It'd probably have 500 likes by now on face book"

Merida looked like nothing at all happened up there. The only thing that looked wrong with her was a cut on her forehead.

Jack looked the opposite.

He was holding his side cringing. It hurt every time he breathed. Fuck, my rib again, it's got to be broken Jack thought.

Thanks Pitch and Snotlout.

Rapunzel ran over to him. "Jack you alright? Is it your rib?" She looked worried and was about to pull up his shirt to see. He realised and freaked.

"No don't!" He backed away from her, holding his side and shirt.

They all stared silently. She, I mean they can't see my bruises or scars Jack thought.

"I'm fine, I really am. He just punched me really hard there but I got him back. His nose won't be the same after that" He shrugged it off and did his best to lie.

Rapunzel knew he wasn't fine, her of all people would know that and she wanted to help him.

She sighed. "Okay then, come sit down anyway. If it still hurts when you get home put some ice on it. If your having trouble breathing or if it starts swelling, you've probably broken your rib"

Greeeaat thought Jack.

"If so you should go see a doctor" Jack was impressed how smart she was on injuries.

"Dam looks like we have a doctor in the house. Could you you make my leg grow back because if you could I would be really grateful"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "Oh Hiccup I've only known you for a while and I already know you're a sarcastic drama queen" Hiccup laughed. "Pfft me sarcastic? Never! But you've got it wrong, Jack is the drama queen"

"Oh thank you I am quite flattered" Jack was talking like the queen of England and batting his eyelids. They were all laughing now.

Merida looked at her friends and smiled to herself. You lot are idiots but I'm not much better Merida thought. She noticed Rapunzel looking at her forehead. Rapunzel walked over to her and touched her head. Merida closed her eyes in pain. "Whoever it was hit you hard on the head"

Merida made a face. "Yeah she was me friend but not really anymore"

Rapunzel half smiled and tilted her head. "Well I think I have some band aids in my locker because I'm, well, clumsy. Let's leave these weirdos shale we" They left leaving hiccup and Jack to laugh to themselves.

"You think they'll miss us," Rapunzel said looking behind. "Probably, we are the only pretty things they have in their lives. They'll find us, they always do"

They got to her locker and Rapunzel opened it up. "Finally got this whole new lock thing"

"Yeah they are a bit weird" Rapunzel pulled out a Band-Aid. She pulled off the sticky back and put it on Merida's cut. "There we go. All better" Merida pulled some hair in front of the Band-aid so it wasn't obvious. "Thanks a lot"

"It's alright"

"Hey you doing anything this afternoon?" Rapunzel looked at the ceiling in thought. "Not that I know of why?"

"Would you like to come over? You could catch the bus with me to my place and maybe stay for dinner. My brothers will be home and will probably try to annoy the crap out of us but who cares" Rapunzel looked blankly at Merida. "You don't want to?"

"Oh no I've just never been asked to go over to someone's house before" For a second Merida thought she was lying but then realised she was telling the truth.

"Well I'm glad to be the first. My first day here was crap, I had no friends and knew nobody so I thought why not make this day better for you than it was for me. The least I can do. Do you want to use my phone to call your mom?"

Rapunzel pulled her phone out of her pocket to say she had one.

"No but my mom works here. She's the new art teacher" Merida looked surprised.

"Wow never knew that. Well that's easier then I thought, we've all got art as our last period" "Yay! Art's my favourite subject!" Rapunzel jumped up and down like a little schoolgirl. Merida giggled at the sight.

The bell rung and there was a commotion of moans down the hall. "Well that was a quick break, I don't know what subject i have now but I'll see ya in art at last period" She waved bye. "Bye Merida!"

Rapunzel grabbed her books and walked down the hall not noticing there was someone staring at her.

"Snow we have to make sure that new chick knows who's who around here. Looks like the bitch is already being caught up with those.. how should I say?" Snow looked up from her phone.

"Those delinquents?"

Aurora spun around gleefully. "Yees that is perfect, little fancy but perfect. _Delinquents. _Have you found her yet?" Snow looked up with a smug smile."Yup I've requested her on facebook and twitter. Soon I'll have her number and then of course you'll have her number" Aurora hugged Snow.

"Oh you're the best. I have to go to class now, so cray-cray, and flirt with boys, maybe a teacher or two"

Snow looked at her sideways. "You slut, oh I love you"

They hugged again and Aurora walked perfectly down the hallway with a bunch of boys following her trail.

**Yes i was at school once and actually heard someone say "I have to go flirt with boys, and maybe a teacher or two" and yes her best friend did respond with "You slut, oh i love you"  
>I was disgusted for the rest of that year and it still scars me. Thought it was perfect for this story though.<br>Hope you liked this chapter and if not please tell me why.  
>Hannananaaannana out!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there! I'm so sorry that this is so late but i was so busy with all this family stuff and school work. The next chapter will be up way sooner, I promise (Crosses heart) Hope you enjoy the is chapter!**

Merida sat down in the art room with an easel and small canvas in front of her. Well I can't paint for shit, at least it's last period Merida thought.

"Oh no the red head is here" It was Aurora.

Why me!? Merida thought.

She got up walked right up to Aurora and slammed her fist on her table. "You must have a big head to say that shit!"

She had gotten her attention alright and most of the class. "I don't have a big head, it's just my hair" She was twiddling her hair around her figure innocently.

"Yeah exactly, it's just your hair"

Aurora smile fell in anger. "You bitch!" She got up and pushed her away from her desk. Merida almost fell over but balanced herself.

"Seriously? Your that dumb you challenge the one of most fittest girls in the school?" Merida raised her fist and was about to punch her.

"Hey there is no fighting in my art class! Epically when I have paint that can ruin expensive looking clothing" Everyone turned to find Ana in the doorway with stern look on her face.

Merida put down her fist, pulled down her sleeves and went back to her seat. Aurora was giving Merida a death look. Merida rolled her eyes.

Suddenly two guys and a girl came flying through the door and falling over on top of each other in the door way. Everyone looked at them blankly. Merida burst out laughing at the sight.

"Umm Rapunzel and friends, why are you late and on top of each other?" Everyone in the class laughed, especially Aurora and Cindy.

"Well mom, I mean Ms Corona" Everyone stared and whispered. "I forgot my art book and we got lost and then we ran into Hiccup and now we are currently in you doorway. Sorry?"

"Yeah we're really sorry, it won't happen again" Hiccup was polite when it came to teachers. Jack just nodded along with them.

"Okay then, come on then take a seat let's get this class started" As Ana was marking the roll, the four of them talked. "Wow you guys are idiots" Merida said laughing. "Well peg leg didn't help"

"Hey I'm sorry my balance and grace isn't as beautiful as yours okay?"

"It's okay just lucky she's my mom. Anyway I don't think she'll ever get annoyed at anyone. Aurora defiantly, anyone else no"

"That's good then" When Ana finished the roll they fell silent. "Okay so I'm Ms Corona and I'm the new art teacher hear. Now this term we will be looking at painting and concepts of painting. By the end of the term your paintings will be good enough to belong in a museum or to win the art competition at the end of this term!"

Some people whispered with excitement and others moaned.

"Yay there's an art competition! Oh my God yes!" Rapunzel was so excited. Jack smiled at her. She's adorable he thought. "So I'm guessing you like art?"

"Yes more than anything! If I don't draw or paint at least once a day I go insane!" Jack laughed quietly. "That's like me and music"

Ana quietened the class and continued. "Today I won't teach you guys anything, I just want to see what you can do. You have a clear canvas in front of you and there are palates, paint and paintbrushes over on the bench. The aprons are on that hook over there and the sinks are over there to wash up"

They all looked around to see where everything was. "Now I want you to paint something or someone you love. It can be a place or an object or even your best friend. I'll tell you when to stop cause we'll need to pack up all this stuff. Your time starts now"

Everyone got up at the same time and got what they needed.

Rapunzel knew exactly what she was going to paint. She got a pencil and photo out of her pencil case and started on the out line.

"So what are you going to paint blondie?" Jack watched her draw carefully on her canvas.

He noticed the photo. "My parents. I love them so much. I've painted my mom, Ana, heaps but never my actual parents so I thought it was the perfect opportunity to paint them"

Rapunzel gave the photo to Jack.

"It's my only photo of them" Jack looked at the photo and smiled. "You look just like your mom" Rapunzel giggled. "That's what Ana said, I didn't believe her though. My mom is really pretty and I'm well.."

"Are even prettier"

Rapunzel's eyes widened. She stared at Jack in surprise. "Sorry but it's true"

Her face went red. "I have to go paint mine now, even though I have no fucking clue what to paint" Jack handed back the photo and put his hands in his pockets. He sat back down at his easel and stared at the blank canvas.

He thinks I'm pretty? Rapunzel thought.

No he's just saying that to make me feel better about my parents, I think. She went on with her canvas trying to forget.

-::-::-::-::-

The bell went and Ana dismissed her class, everyone happy that the day was over.

Rapunzel and Merida ran up to Ana to ask her. "Hey mom, that was a really good lesson by the way"

"Thanks, who's your friend?" Rapunzel Merida's hand and pulled her closer. "This is Merida and she wants to ask you something"

"Oh yeah, would it be alright if blondie, I mean, Rapunzel came over. Just until after dinner and then my mom can drop her home. My mom doesn't mind if she comes over"

Ana smiled. "Yeah sure just text me the address Punzel and when I need to get you. How will you be getting to her place?"

"Oh yeah I take the bus and then we just have to walk for a bit to my house" Ana nodded approving. She opened up her bag and grabbed her wallet.

"Here's some bus money and I'll see you at Merida's house" Rapunzel was so happy. She hugged her mom goodbye and whispered thankyou. "I'll see you then. C'mon Merida"

She grabbed her hand and lead the way to the lockers. "Thank you Ms Corona!" She yelled as she got pulled away.

They went down the hall until Merida realised her locker was a t the other end. "I have to go the other way. I'll meet you at the bus stop okay?" Rapunzel nodded "Okay see you there" Rapunzel got to her locker and realised she didn't know where the bus stop was.

She got her bag and put everything she needed in it. She looked at her phone and realised she had at least eight requests on face book and twitter. "Wow" she said out loud.

She clicked add on all of them not thinking and closed her locker. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around to find Jack with his bag on his shoulder.

"Hey blondie, how are you getting home?"

"I'm taking the bus with Merida" Jacks smile grew. "I take the bus and so does Hiccup. I'll walk with you"

Rapunzel smiled excitedly because (a) she was with Jack and (b) she could get to the bus stop without getting lost or having to ask someone for directions.

They walked down the hall and down some stairs to the door witch lead them outside. "So i heard you were going to Merida's place?"

"Yeah it's my first time so I'm really excited!" Her eyes gleamed an amazing green. "Wait first time going over to someone's house?" "Ah yeah it is" She looked away feeling like a loner.

Jack decided to move on. "Don't worry Merida's fun and she'll look after you" Rapunzel felt a bit better.

"Thanks Jack, for helping me" Jack smiled. "No problem. So how's your first day in hell been?" Rapunzel almost burst out laughing. "What?" "

No it's just this school is like heaven compared to my old one"

"Really? Dang that school must be really shit"

"Yeah it was" Rapunzel cringed at the thought. Suddenly Rapunzel got pushed over by some jock and tumbled onto the ground. "Whoops sorry didn't mean to hurt your flower" Rapunzel looked up and saw a guy who had long black hair, wearing the school's football jacket. He stared down at her with a smirk on his face.

Jack lunged past her and pushed the guy up against a tree. "Why you motherfucker!" The guy pushed Jack away and kicked him in the stomach.

The pain hit Jack like a rock. He fell to his knees in pain. "Fuck you Snotlout!" And fuck you Pitch, Jack thought.

Rapunzel got up and ran over to him. Rapunzel's was furious. She stood up and stared at Snotlout. "What you going to do about it bitch?"

"This" she smirked.

Rapunzel punched him square in the face and kicked him in the balls as hard as she could. The people around her looked at her with jaws open and started to make their way away from her. Snotlout was on the ground in pain.

Rapunzel quickly helped Jack up to get away from him fast. Jack got up and held his stomach.

At least it wasn't my rib again he thought. Rapunzel found a tree near the bus stop for Jack to sit under. "You okay? Hear let me see"

Jack grabbed his shirt and pulled it down. "Please no I'm fine" Rapunzel sat down next to him shivering. Jack noticed. "You cold?" She nodded. "I'm better in summer than winter" Jack smiled and put his arm around her.

Rapunzel's face went red because of it or because it was cold. "That better?"

"Yeah, a lot" She snuggled in closer to him. Why does this feel so right? I mean I think I like him. No it's something more than that. But why would Jack, the bad boy at school, ever have feelings for me? Rapunzel thought.

She noticed Jack was staring at her. She looked into his icy-blue eyes. Her body seemed to freeze but her heart melted. Jack stared into her green eyes that were full of fun and wonder.

Then they heard Merida's voice. "Hey love birds! The bus will be here any minute!" Rapunzel giggled. Love birds?

Jack got up and helped her up. They walked to where the bus would pick them up and just like that there was the bus. They got onto the bus and walked to the back. Rapunzel sat down next to the window and Jack sat next to her.

Merida and Hiccup sat in front of them and turned around to talk. "So where were you two?"

"Oh I was just helping Hiccup get some stuff and then Aurora showed up" Merida rolled her eyes. "She's lucky she didn't get punched in the face, again"

"She's such a bitch and.." Hiccup's words trailed off as he stared over at someone. Rapunzel looked over where Hiccup was looking. It was Snotlout sitting with a girl who had blonde hair.

"Is that Astrid?" Merida nodded with an angry look on her face.

Astrid had a hot body and her bangs were cut across her left eye. She was wearing a blue striped shirt, brown leggings and black boots. Astrid noticed Rapunzel and the others looking at her. She gave them and angry look. She punched her hand into her palm several times staring at Jack and Rapunzel.

"Shit" Jack said not looking happy. Rapunzel wasn't happy either. "What?" Hiccup said looking confused.

"Well Snotlout pushed Rapunzel over. I pushed him against a tree and then he kicked me in the gut. Rapunzel got pissed, punched him in the face and kicked him in the balls"

"Yeah that's why she's probably planning to kill us" The bus started moving out of school and everyone was talking away not caring for the bus driver. "So Punzie how's your day been?"

"Well Red headed lass" Jack and Hiccup burst out laughing.

"It's actually been really good. I've never had friends like you guys and I'm really happy you guys are my friends" They all smiled at Rapunzel.

"Aww thanks Punzie"

"Yeah your not to bad yourself" Rapunzel felt Jack grab her hand. "Not bad at all"

Rapunzel blushed but smiled in the most adorable way. Jack smiled down at her, thinking why she was there next to him and not with some jock. Jack got out his phone and headphones. He put one in his ear and the other in Rapunzel's.

"So since you don't know much about music, I'll show you what I listen to. I'll start with an easy one. This is 'stay' by Mayday parade"

He turned up his phone and a song started playing in her ear. She closed her eyes and listened. The song started out slow with just playing piano but soon went on to add other instruments. She opened her eyes and saw Jack mouthing the words. Rapunzel caught on quick and started to sing the chorus. Then the chorus surprised as the drums and guitar took over noisily to match the sadness of the song.

Rapunzel was already in love and couldn't wait to download some of there songs. "There really good! That song was amazing and his voice, it's different but I love it" Jack smiled happily.

"Wait until you hear what other bands I have. Merida and Hiccup like the same music so they can help you find other bands too. Oh this song is good, it's 'ain't it fun' by Paramore" Rapunzel listened and immediately fell in love.

"Her voice is incredible! I wish I could sing like that"

"I wish I could sing at all"

Rapunzel laughed. "It's not funny" He made an upset face but then he smiled because Rapunzel started pulling the same face.

"No seriously, I bet you could sing" Rapunzel shook her head. "No, well I used to but I stoped. I don't think I'm good at all" Jack raised an eyebrow and gave her a look. "Hey I bet you could sing really well, c'mon sing something" Rapunzel was giggling and looking infront of her, not listening to Jack.

"What?" Rapunzel pulled on Jack's chin, turning him to see Merida leaning on Hiccup.

Hiccup kissed her on the forehead and leaned on her. "Aww they're adorable! You think they should be together?" Jack nodded immediately. "Yes they should. They would be perfect together"

Rapunzel was happy for them but the she felt upset. That's what she wanted more than anything. She stared out the window thinking.

Jack noticed and put his arm around her. Rapunzel's cheeks went red but she didn't care. Jack stared at her green eyes and wondered what happened to her. What caused her to not to go ever to anyone's house? For her to stop singing? And how the hell has she never had a boyfriend?

He was determined to find out. Rapunzel was thinking the same about him.

Why did he not anyone to lift up his shirt? What was he hiding? That could wait, for now at least.

She put her arm around his waist and snuggled in closer. She wondered how the heck she was even next to him and closed her eyes in thought.

**So i hope you liked this chapter! **

**If you didn't please tell me why so i can improve. Please follow/favourite this story!**

**Hannananaannana out!**


End file.
